Achievements
Achievement are remarkable actions that are listed on Steam. Once you completed the required task, you will get the achievement, have fun and show off with your friends! Area Liberated Finish the campaign Obviously, just complete the campaign to get this achievement, it's long and tedious, but not that hard. Alternatively, complete campaign on hard to unlock this achievement and "A Very Particular Set OF Skills". A Very Particular Set OF Skills Finish campaign on Hard Don't panic. The main difference is that hard decreases enemy reaction time, and adds faster fire rate to enemies, as well as more dangerous hazards to the levels. You're the disease, I'm the cure'' '' Finish the IronBro Campaign. It's like a normal campaign, but you have limited lives and once you ran out of lives, you will fail the entire campaign and you have to start all over again. Alternatively, complete Ironbro campaign on hard to unlock this achievement and "I'll give you a war you wouldn't believe". I'll give you a war you wouldn't believe Finish the Ironbro campaign on Hard Being the second most tedious achievement, it takes ages and you may be very short on lives once you reach Satan's True form (Maybe even your best Satan-Killers all perished). Ironbro is already hard, and hard mode makes it almost unbeatable. Regardless, this guy made it, and on his page, you may find something useful... Hot Brotato Kill a terrorist with a returned grenade Hold Melee when a Grenadier Mook has thrown a grenade as you can throw it back once it's near enough. However don't do it if it's gonna blow in a jiffy (Indicated by a flash of red diamonds) since you are likely to be killed instead. You will get this the moment you kill a mook with it. Doesn't seem to work on Dogs. Your eyes can deceive you Kill a terrorist with a deflected bullet There are lots of ways to deflect bullets. The Mech and the Tank make them riochet off for a short distance. Any Bro that carries a sword can deflect bullets including Bro Lee's Nunchucks and Punches as well as Mr. Anderbro's special. You will get it once the deflected bullet kills a mook. Doesn't seem to work on dogs but maybe it will work on Demons. Shaken, Not Stirred Kill a terrorist with a martini Requires Double Bro Seven. His first special function is a martini. After finishing the martini, he throws the glass, damaging any enemy hit and is strong enough to kill a mook. Doesn't seem to work on dogs but maybe it will work on Demons. The Last Supper Kill 10 terrorists with a single turkey bomb Requires MacBrover and a few Mook Trucks nearby. Throw a Turkey Bomb once you saw a few trucks incoming. The mooks, after jumping out, ignores MacBrover and heads straight to the turkey bomb. If you wait until the timer expires it will bring a dozen mooks with it. Or, after you've counted how many of them are in range, manually detonate to make it faster. Rest In Pieces Literally punch Satan so hard that he explodes Requires The Brode. Simple thing. When Satan is in his pure evil (first) form, just use her special on him. Satan blows up and bingo! You know how I said I'll kill you last? Throw Satan off a cliff as Brommando Requires Brommando. As same with Rest In Pieces, do it on Satan's first form. It's relatively easy on the first few rounds of a newly downloaded game. Just hold melee when facing an abyss and with Satan in-front of you. Once you've send him inside the abyss, you're good. I Must Be On Broadway Kick an enemy 3 times before they land as Time Bro Requires Time Bro. It's a hard one and is recommended to make and publish a custom campaign which only allows Time Bro. Put a pig/mook inside and build a ladder. Then put the enemy atop of the ladder and, during a regular (NOT TEST) play-through, just go on the ladder, use special, melee the enemy 3 times before they land, bingo. "For some reason I got it as Broniversal Soldier when I was kicking a pig in a custom campaign that only allows Broniversal Soldier. Might be the game registering a pig as an enemy, even though they don't attack you." - SUPER4geditTANK You're Fired Kill an enemy by launching them on a propane tank Simple. Just get the tank facing an enemy, activate it by dealing damage to it, and once it explodes in someone's faces, you are on the right track. I'll Be Back Die as Brominator while in metallic form Requires Brominator. Find an abyss, use Brominator's special, jump in, bingo. I did not want to resort to violence, but I did not have a choice Kill all the seagulls on the world map You get the map and the helicopter as long as it isn't arcade mode. Flying it into seagulls to kill them. It takes a lot of time, but if you made it (usually in accident), then it's simple. There Can Bro Only One Finish the campaign without dying The ultimate hard achievement. Only the most accurate people are able to get it. Despite this, there are more people that got this than passing Ironbro mode on hard difficulty. No Ticket Throw an enemy off the sky fortress as Indiana Brones Obviously, requires Indiana Brones. The Fortress throws enemies from it's top and some might stay there. Get up, hold melee, throw that enemy, bingo. Note: For some players this achievement might be broken and not unlock at all despite meeting all the requirements for unlocking it. To solve this problem, right click on your game, then go to the "properties", then go to "beta versions" tab and switch to the beta version of the game, it should get your achievement working now if you experienced this problem before. Front Row Tickets To The Gun Show Have four players flex onscreen at the same time "V" is the default flex button. You will need an online campaign with three other players (fourth player is being you) in it, preferable three friends that can help with it. Find a safe spot, then all players just need to press "V" button at the same time, and bingo, everyone will get this achievement. Trivia * "You know how I said I'll kill you last?" and "I Must Be On Broadway" are secret achievements. * "I'll give you a war you wouldn't believe" achievement name is a reference to the movie "Rambo: First Blood" (1982). * "You're the disease, I'm the cure" achievement name is a reference to the famous quote said by the main character from the movie "Cobra" (1986). * "You know how I said I'll kill you last?" achievement is the reference to the movie "Commando" (1985). * "Shaken, Not Stirred" achievement name is the famous quote from the Agent 007.